Just One Night Of Fun
by Shortygirl81
Summary: What happens then true love comes out in a Karoke Bar? This is my first fanfic so don’t laugh at me. I always read them, so I thought that I would try one. This is a one shot story. R&R please…


This is my first fanfic so don't laugh at me. I always read them, so I thought that I would try one. This is a one shot story. R&R please…

Disclaimer – I don't own any characters – they belong to dick wolf.

"Hey Liv, we are going out to a Karaoke Bar, do ya wanna come?" Fin asked, as he was finishing up his paperwork after a really hard case.

"Uh, sure, who all is going?" Liv agreed hoping that her partner was going.

"Me, John, Elliot, and Casey," Fin replied.

At the moment he said Elliot her stomach tied in so many knots. She has been trying to avoid him ever since she realized that she had feelings for him.

"I'll get the first round," yelled Casey over the loud music.

"I'll have 5 Buds," Casey yelled to the bartender.

Casey paid for the beers and they found a table right by the stage.

"What would be a good song to express what I feel about Elliot," Liv thought to herself as she was looking through the folder of songs.

"Oh…My…God…they have my song," Liv said loud enough for Casey to hear.

"What song would that be?" Casey said curiously.

"But there's only one problem, someone would have to sing with me," Liv said as she was eyeing Casey. "Oh, Casey, would you please sing with me? It's a great song and I know you know it." Liv was giving Casey the sad little puppy dog face that she always worked.

"I don't know," said Casey which deep down she knew she would say yes, not only did she love to sing but she also loved seeing Olivia beg, it was so funny.

Liv pouted her lip out as far as it would go, "Pretty please…. with sugar on top, and a cherry…." And at that point she knew Casey wouldn't say no. Casey knew she had a great voice and wouldn't mind showing everyone else.

"What song?" Casey said as she looked at her.

Tell Him, by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand." Liv said with her sweet grin on her face knowing that this song is the song to silently show how much she likes Elliot…without anyone finding out.

"Oh, I love that song." Casey said as she remembered the lyrics to that song.

"So you will sing with me…I knew you would say yes." Liv said with a great big smile on her face as she pictured singing directly to Elliot.

They were sitting right in front of the stage so when Liv and Casey would get up to sing, she could look directly at him.

Liv put their name on a piece of paper and took it up to the DJ.

"Do ya'll want to play a little pool?" Fin suggested.

"Sure, who goes first?" John said in hopes that it wasn't him.

"As long as it's not you, John, we will be here all night, with your non-playing ass." Fin said. He loved to pick on John.

"Ha, Ha," John said as he just stared Fin down and thought to himself, only if he knew who he was playing with this time, I will show him.

Elliot walked over and to get the pool balls and head over to a table. Liv watched his every move, "Damn, he looks fine," she thought to herself.

"Liv, what's up?" Casey said as she followed Liv's eyes.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." She said finally taking her eyes off Elliot and looking down at the ground.

"And can I guess what that one thing is?" Casey said as she looked at Liv and can tell she had feelings for her partner.

"I don't want you to but I think you already know." Liv said as she finally looked at Casey.

Liv has been hiding it for so long, she didn't know what to say or do but she knew this was the night that she would tell him and only him. With the help of the song she carefully picked out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Casey said as they sat and drank their beers while the men played pool.

"Well, it's been about 2 months since I found out that I had deep feelings for Elliot. We were at that one bar after that big case, remember?" Casey nodded as she remembered.

"We were just sitting there and I was looking at him and thinking to myself about everything we have been through together. That's when it hit me, like a truck, that I would die for this man, and not in the partner way. I would actually give my life for him in any way possible." Liv said, as a tear was about to come down her face.

John watched Elliot get his butt kicked at pool by Fin.

"I got winner," John said, looking at Fin.

"Sure ya do, and you will lose to the winner too." Fin said.

Elliot was not himself that night either. He just stood there, waiting for Fin to take his shot, looking at Liv and Casey.

"El?" Fin said

"El?" John said a little louder to catch his attention.

"Oh, Yea, what's up?" Elliot finally said.

"Your turn," Fin said as he and John followed El's eyes to where Liv and Casey were sitting.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." Elliot finally said.

"Which one were you just thinking about?" Fin asked.

"Neither…" El said as he took his shot, setting up Fin for a final shot.

Fin and John looked at each other. Finally both said at the same time "Uh, huh."

Fin took his final shot and sunk the eight ball in the corner pocket.

"Next up to sing will be Olivia Benson and Casey Novak, singing Tell Him." the DJ said as he was looking for the disc.

"Here we go." They both said together.

Fin, John and Elliot found their way back to the table to chant on their friends. Elliot looked at them, "Damn, they are actually going through with it." He said.

Elliot thought to himself that there was the woman of his dreams and he could do nothing about it. He knew she didn't feel the same way about him.

Liv's heart was in her throat. She was scared, for the first time in her life, actually scared to tell him how she feels.

_**Liv - **I'm scared, so afraid to show I care. Will he think me weak, if I tremble when I speak? Ohhh, what if, there's another one he's thinking of, maybe he's in love, I'd feel like a fool, life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do_

At that time, Olivia looked directly at Elliot.

_**Casey – **I've been there, with my heart out in my hand, but what you much understand, you can't let the chance to love him pass you by_

"They both have quite the voice," John said as he sat there and listened to them.

"Yea, they really do," Fin said.

Elliot was in a trance. Elliot thought to himself - Could this song mean something? I mean she is looking right at me singing this song.

_**Both** – Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes, reach out to him, and whisper tender words so soft and sweet_

_**Liv** – I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat _

_**Casey** – Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_**Casey - **Touch him_

_**Liv** – Ohhhh_

_**Casey **– With the gentleness you feel inside_

_**Liv –** I feel it_

_**Casey –** Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free. You have what's meant to be all in time you'll see_

_**Liv –** I love him_

At that time, Elliot finally realized that she was talking about him. The thought of it made Elliot smile from ear to ear. When Liv saw Elliot smile, she knew her intentions were made clear, Elliot finally realized she had feelings for him.

_**Casey –** Then show him _

_**Liv –** Of that much I can be sure_

_**Casey –** Hold him close to you_

_**Liv –** I don't think I could endure, if I let him walk away when I have so much to say_

_**Both – **Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes, reach out to him, and whisper tender words so soft and sweet _

_**Casey –** Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_**Liv –** Love will be the gift you give yourself _

_**Liv –** Love is light that surely glows in the hearts of those who know it's a steady flame that grows_

_**Casey –** Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_

_**Liv -** Tonight love will assume its place_

_**Casey -** This memory time cannot erase_

_**Both -** Your faith will lead love where it has to go_

_**Both -** Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes, reach out to him, and whisper, whisper words so soft and sweet _

_**Casey –** Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_**Liv –** Love will be the gift you give yourself _

_**Both –** Never let him go_

They both got off the stage and sat back down with the guys.

"Oh…My…God, you two have the most awesome voices." John said. Once he saw Liv and Elliot looking deep into each other's eyes he motioned to the others to follow him to their pool table.

"I think we should let them be for right now and let them get out of their trance." John said still looking over at Elliot and Olivia. They looked like a teenager in love. It actually brought a smile to his face.

Fin looked shocked. How could he have not known?

"Liv just told me right before we sang that song. She doesn't want anyone to know or find out." Casey said.

"This is a good way not to have anyone find out. All of us go out, she sings a song, and boom, they take a trip to la la land. Very subtle. What do ya think, Fin?" John said.

"You wanna know what I think, I think that we need to be friends about this, if anyone ever finds out, they will get in so much trouble. We need to keep this to ourselves, just between the five of us." Fin finally said.

"You are right." Casey said.

"Yea, for the first time, I am not going to argue with you." John said with a smile.

"There was a meaning behind that song, wasn't there?" Elliot finally broke the trance and silence.

"Yea…I just needed to tell you without anyone finding out and now look, they are over there probably talking about it and laughing." Liv said shyly.

"I don't care about them. I just need to know one thing," El said

"What's that?" Liv asked.

"Do you have feelings for me, and for how long has this been going on?" El asked

"Well, actually that is two things and yes I have feelings for you and 2 months." Liv admitted. She actually expected Elliot to flip out but he just looked at her for a few more minutes.

"Look, Elliot, I'm so…" and then it happened. Elliot took her and swept her off her feet and kissed her with the most passionate kiss. Liv fell right into the kiss. It was the most passionate kiss of her life. She did not want it to end. She has never felt so comfortable in her life. She has never felt so loved. And with Elliot at that. God, she has dreamt about this for the last two months. With every motion of Elliot's tongue, she fell deeper and deeper.

"Hey guys, look, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Casey admitted.

"I love you too," Elliot finally said as he kissed her again. Caressing her body, feeling a love that he has never felt before and with the one person who he thought would have never felt the same way about him.

They all waited until the kiss was over. Looking at each other in a deep stare, Fin came over while John and Casey followed.

"Hey what's up you guys? Are ya'll a couple now or what?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so.." Liv said as she looked eagerly at Elliot.

"Only if she will have me…wait we can't do anything about our feelings, Liv. If Cragan finds out, we are so…"

"Cragan will not find out." John said interrupting Elliot about to make the biggest mistake of his life, "We were over there talking while ya'll were doing your thing, and we made a pact not to mention this to anyone and no one will find out so ya'll can do your thing." John continued, "Just one thing,"

Everyone looked at each other waiting for John to finish so they can congratulate the happy couple.

"Leave the lovey, dovey crap at home, will ya." John finally finished.

"Yes, Sir." El and Liv said to John and saluted to him.


End file.
